Painting
by MagickSennyo
Summary: Kio made an offer that Soubi can't refuse even if he does take it in a slightly different way that what Kio meant...


"When I agreed to let you paint me nude, this is not what I had in mind." Kio grumbled—then hissed as Soubi's paintbrush tickled his back.

"Hush Kio or I'll mess up and have to start all over." Soubi murmured softly.

The room fell silent as Soubi worked and Kio grew accustomed to the light touch of the brush on his body. Soubi painted beautiful butterflies down Kio's spine and across his back. The skin that was not adorned with the insects was painted with broad stripes of pale blue and violet. Soon not only Kio's back but his entire backside—even his calves and heels were covered in paint. Once finished Soubi pulled out his blow dryer and began drying the first half of his masterpiece.

"Ok flip over, but do not move around. You'll crack the paint if you move unnecessarily and I have to take pictures of you for my portfolio."

Kio smirked and slipped over very carefully. He let his eyes fall shut as the tickling started again. First Soubi painted each arm then started again at his forehead. The brush continued lower—over the bridge of his nose and across his jaw line. It continued lower—it caressed the tendons in his neck and dipped into the hollow below his adams apple.

It was easy for Kio to imagine that it was Soubi's fingers tracing his collarbone so softly. The other mans scent was all around him, filling his senses with nothing but Soubi. The brush swirled around his nipples causing them to harden and all the blood in his body to relocate to his groin.

Soubi painted a brilliant rainbow with soft pastel colors down Kio's stomach that flared around his sharp hipbones. Gently, almost hesitantly he brought the brush to the base of Kio's cock.

"Sou-chan…" Kio breathed, his hips flexing instinctively.

Soubi stopped painting to grasp his friends twitching pelvis.

"Don't move." He growled lowly, his voice husky.

Kio opened his eyes, eager to see the beautiful man that was setting him on fire. Soubi's hair was falling from his ponytail and sticking to his sweat dampened face. Kio took note that Soubi didn't look detached and emotionless now; in fact he looked positively needy. His eyes were wide behind his spectacles and his hands shook from the effort it to just keep painting. Satisfied that he was not the only one desperately aroused, Kio shut his eyes and allowed Soubi to finish painting.

"Beautiful…" The blonde muttered, reaching for his camera.

Don't you want to dry me first?" Kio asked weakly—feeling sticky and uncomfortable.

Soubi ignored the question, snapping pictures from different angles. He pulled Kio to his feet then poured some blue paint in his hand. He ran his paint slickened hand through Kio's green locks—causing them to lay flat against his head in blue stripes. With a satisfied smile he began taking pictures again until the camera only clicked emptily—then he hooked an arm around Kio and pulled him back towards the bed. Kio landed atop Soubi, the still wet paint smearing across them both. Their lips met in a scorching kiss and their hips rocked erratically against each other.

"Fuck me Kio." Soubi whispered his voice rough with lust.

"Where's you lube?" Kio managed to ask around the lump that had formed in his throat.

Soubi sat up and rummaged though the drawer beside them until he produced a small bottle.

"Don't worry about preparing me. Just fuck me Kio." Soubi groaned, his body jerking in effort to get closer.

Kio didn't need to be told twice. He poured a generous amount of the liquid onto his hand and slathered in on his cock. He positioned himself and began to slow press into his friend. He easily slipped past Soubi's defenses and felt as if he slid all the way to his soul.

Soubi's legs came up to wrap around Kio's waist and his hips moved in rhythm with him. The blonde tried not to bite or mouth at Kio's body so that he didn't get a mouthful of paint—but failed. His teeth sank into Kio's shoulder and he didn't care about the taste.

It couldn't last, this frenzy of passion. Kio's hand had barely wrapped around Soubi's erection before he was coming explosively between them. Kio shuddered and his mind when blank as Soubi whispered his name over and over. His own orgasm slammed into him and he fell limp and twitching against his lover.

"Kio hand me my camera." Soubi ordered hoarsely.

Kio patted around them until he found the device and handed it to Soubi. Gently the blonde disentangled himself and arranged Kio on the bed.

"Aren't you out of film?" Kio asked uncertainly.

"I lied, I saved a few. You're more beautiful like this." Soubi replied, snapping picture of Kio's paint and semen spattered body. Then he leaned down and kissed the other boy chastely.

"But these aren't for my portfolio, they're just for me."

Kio smiled, he could handle just being Soubi's.


End file.
